


Mercy Killing

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mercy Killing, Mind Control, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Undoing the Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Hydra has finally captured Steve Rogers. They decide that the best way to break him would be at the hands of what's left of his best friend, Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. There is no explicit rape, but it is hinted/mentioned, so I went ahead and tagged it just in case anyone is sensitive to even hearing about it. During this time, we assume that Bucky is still the Winter Soldier after the events of Captain America, but Steve has not gone into the ice. As such, Bucky isn't quite himself, and not fully in control of his actions, he's been brainwashed, duh.

You are being woken. You choke and sputter as the tubes are removed from your body, your throat. Vapor floated out around you.

 

From somewhere in front of you, behind the swirling smoke, came a voice, speaking to you, welcoming you back to the world of the living. You recognized this easily enough. It must be time for another mission. 

 

However, this is where things suddenly took a turn for the difference. You were not given new parameters. You were not suited up, armed, given a target. Instead, you were simply told to follow the man in front of you, yet another faceless Hydra agent, replaceable and anonymous. 

 

You follow him out of the room where you were kept in stasis, down countless dank concrete hallways that all resembled each other, each growing progressively darker and more run-down than the last. For all of its resources, Hydra seems to spend little to nothing on lighting or janitorial services. Reinforced metal doors dot the hallways and odd intervals. Most of them are unmarked, with no windows. 

 

From up ahead, you can hear the sounds of struggle, before you heard the familiar sound of a body thudding to the floor. The Hydra agent leading you gave a chuckle at this last noise. 

 

Then, he is opening yet another unmarked door. It scrapes across the floor, deepening the gouges that were already there. The noise that the hinges make as it opens makes it quite obvious that this door is not opened frequently, if at all. 

 

The faceless Hydra agent ushers you into the room. There are perhaps another half dozen members of Hydra, all in full uniform, standing around the edges of the room. In the center of the room, there is a metal table, not unlike the one that you have spent so much time laying on while your metal arm was being worked on. This table is not like the one that you are used to seeing, however. This time, there is a strange man tied down to it. You do not recognize him.

 

The Hydra agent behind you gives your back a shove. You stumble forward, looking to him for instructions. You don't understand what they intend to do. This doesn't match any of the other missions that you've been on. You've never been placed in a room with a captive target like this before. Then, the Hydra agent finally gives you what you need. They have finally caught Captain America, that dreaded thorn in the collective sides of Hydra. 

 

Then, he elaborates. He states that you have known Captain America  _before._ Before you were the Winter Soldier. As such, it meant that you should have the 'honor' of breaking him down to size. Rip him apart, but don't kill him. Find the location of the Tesseract.  

 

That gives you a moment of pause. You've never been involved in a prisoner interrogation before. It doesn't matter though, because you've been given your orders. You step forward, standing over the man, this 'Captain America', as the agent had called him. He looks up at you. Asks you a question. Bucky. It doesn't make any sense. What sort of language was he speaking? His face shows his terror and confusion. 

 

 Then, his second question hits you, and you realize that he was speaking English. What are you doing? This isn't you! 

 

You don't understand why he would ask that, before you remember. He apparently knew you before. Or at least, he thought he knew you before. That would explain all the nonsense that he was babbling, something about New York and a train and to the end of the line. 

 

You ask him where the Tesseract was. Something straightforward. He does not answer that. Of course he wouldn't. You slap him. Once. Across the face. His head snaps back on his neck, and you see the red outline of your hand where it had been. It quickly fades. 

 

You ask him again. Another refusal, another blow. The cycle repeats until finally, he has a split lip. Even as you watch, it slowly starts to heal before your very eyes, a side effect of the Serum that they'd given him. Super Soldier, super healing. After all, what was the use of a Hercules level man if a simple bullet wound could put him down like a common cur? You could quickly tell that this was going nowhere. He was struggling against his bonds, and yelling at you, threatening to beat you. 

 

You bite back a laugh. Hydra had had the foresight to use steel to bind him down to the table he was on, and it was ripping into his flesh, leaving raw wounds as he struggled. You knew that if they had been foolish enough to use leather, like they would with most other prisoners, he would've been out of here nearly as soon as they'd had him tied down. There was no way that he was going to get loose from here, not any time soon, much less beat you into a coma, as he so eloquently stated. 

 

Behind you, the door creaked open again, and you paused, arm raised for another blow. It was a scientist. His white coat gave him away among the army drab that the remainder of the men in the room wore. He was a scrawny thing, lanky limbs and thick glasses that magnified his eyes almost comically. He carried a case in his shaking hands, nearly dropping it as you made eye contact. 

 

He stammered out that he'd brought something to 'help' you in your work here, handing the case off to the Hydra agent that had brought you into this room, before fleeing, nearly tripping over the hem of his own coat in his haste to exit the room. 

 

 The Hydra agent that he handed the case to opens it. Inside is a single hypodermic syringe, filled with a strange liquid, and a hastily scrawled note. 

 

He starts to laugh, before he turns to you and says something that chills you to the bone for reasons you don't understand. He said it was supposed to reverse the effects of Captain America's transformation, turning him back into the weak child he was before. A shiver goes down your spine, but you know that this is something you must do, as he offers the syringe to you. A twisted grin stretches his face grotesquely, and you shudder, but take the proffered syringe anyways. 

 

 You turn back to Captain America, and see that all of the color has drained from his face, and he's gone deathly still. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky, no. You don't have to do this. Captain America is begging now. The colour has drained from his face, and panic fills his eyes. You both know that whatever is in that syringe will reduce him to a mere human, assuming it works. A mere human wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against a Hydra agent, let alone a dozen of them and the Winter Soldier. 

 

You ask him again where he has stashed the Tesseract, but he only shakes his head, a refusal.

 

The needle slides into his neck too easily, his jugular vein pushing against his his flesh as if it sought to escape his body. As you depress the plunger on the syringe, you suddenly feel a wave of nausea sweep over you, the abject wrongness of it all hitting you like a ton of brick. It is gone nearly as soon as you register it. 

 

As disgusting as the liquid in the syringe looked, it quickly became clear that the effects were worse. As the acidic green antiserum disappears into his bloodstream, a cold sweat breaks out on his face, and his skin goes clammy. You can see the spread of the serum creeping through his veins, blackened lines spreading across his face, his neck. He thrashes in his bindings, crying out. You had no doubt that it was burning him alive from the inside out. 

 

All around you, the Hydra agents are waiting with bated breath, staring at the man tied to the table in the middle of the room. You could see him twitching and thrashing about. You weren't quite sure if the solution you'd injected him with was supposed to do anything more than set fire to his blood. You couldn't help but wonder what it would look like, to see him undone, no longer a supersoldier, but reduced to a mere man. Would there be any physical change? How long would it take? 

 

You are jerked out of your train of thought by one of the Hydra agents speaking. Any moment now. 

 

You retrained your eyes on Captain America, and you could see it now. The antiserum had spread through his entire body, and even now in his convulsions, even behind the blackened veins that spread across his body, you could see something... different. For one, the steel bands that held his body to the table were no longer making alarming creaks every time he threw his weight against them. For another, he was.... shrinking? 

 

Yes, Captain America was indeed looking a bit smaller than before. 


End file.
